In Time Everyone Heals
by SnarkyStark
Summary: 5 times Tony was there to comfort Peter, 1 time Peter was there to comfort Tony
1. Chapter 1

In Time Everyone Heals

**Summary:** **5 times Tony was there to comfort Peter, 1 time Peter was there to comfort Tony **

**Chapter One**

It wasn't the first time that Tony had witnessed the kid having a nightmare, it wasn't the first time that he ended up sleeping in the same bed as the kid, it wasn't the first time that he had to feel the kid's tight grip on his tank top as he had lulled the kid back to sleep with stories. They were terrible stories but they had managed to work for the kid.

Tonight was one of those nights, it had only been a couple of days since Peter and the rest of the fallen Avengers had come back from the soul stone, Tony made sure that everyone who needed a place to stay for a while were welcome at the Compound, but he had made sure especially to keep Peter there, knowing that the kid would need someone during the night in case if he had woken up with a terrible dream.

Tony was currently working in his work shop, it was rare for him to sleep these days, after having been lost in space for months, losing those close to him, he just thought that the thought of sleeping sounded too much of a luxury for him, and besides, someone needed to be awake just in case.

After placing his tablet down, he let out a tired sigh, glancing down at his now empty mug that was once full of coffee, he wrinkled his nose, of course he would have to get up and get another cup, seeing as there was no sleep for him tonight, or any time soon, he survived off of coffee. Of course he would always get scolded by Steve saying it wasn't a healthy option, but he honestly didn't care.

"Friday.." Tony called to his AI as he moved to stand up from his stool, he stretched his back and neck out, letting out a groan.

"Yes sir?" He paused before taking his mug into his hands. "How's the kid doing?" Honestly, he hoped that the kid finally was going to get peaceful nights rest, but knowing from previous nights, it didn't seem likely.

"Mr. Parker is awake, he seems to be in a little bit of distress, but other than that, everything seems to be fine with him sir, there's nothing wrong with his vitals from what I can tell." Tony glanced down at the mug in his hands before he placed it back down next to his tablet.

"Thanks Fri." Tony murmured as he headed out of the workshop, he had made sure that Peter had a room close to his, just in case if the kid needed him during the night.

Once he made it too the kid's room, he saw Peter sitting on the edge of the bed, a frown formed on his lips at the sight. "Hey Pete..Can't sleep?." Tony asked as he went to sit down next to the teenager, he saw Peter tense up at the sudden closeness. He reached out to place his hand on the kid's shoulder.

"Pete?, hey..It's me kid." Tony gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "Mr. Stark..?" Tony gave a small chuckle.

"Remember, how many times have told you to call me Tony, kid...but..I suppose I can leave that as a conversation for another time."Tony murmured. "Did you have a nightmare?" The teenager nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Peter shook his head, he could feel tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry Mr. Stark."He whispered.

"Kid, I've told you this before, you have nothing to be sorry for."Tony said firmly. "But I do Mr. Stark, if I had gone back home like you said.."Tony pursed his lips. "Kid, Peter, look at me."Tony wasn't surprised to see tears in the kid's eyes.

"I'm not upset at you for staying on that spaceship, If I didn't have you there, then things would have gotten worse for Strange. You saved him, I'm not upset at you one bit, so you have nothing to be sorry for."He said gently.

"But.." Tony heard the kid sniffle, he shook his head before he wrapped his arms around the teenager, he rested his head on top of Peter's.

"No, no buts Peter, I am so proud of you, you have come a long way since the first time I met you." He murmured as he ran his hand down the kid's back, he felt Peter grip onto his shirt, "I remember how small you were, and how determined you were to be an Avenger, to prove your loyalty. Pete, you're growing up to be a wonderful human being. Better than I."He let out a soft chuckle.

"Is..Is that true Mr. Stark?" Peter asked in a small voice as his fingers gripped even tighter onto his mentor's shirt, he heard the billionaire laugh.

"Of course it's true Pete, I don't lie." Tony murmured. "Come on, we should get some sleep, you have school in the morning." Tony heard Peter groan again, the kids face buried into his chest.

"Can't I just stay here with you Mr. Stark?," Peter asked in a muffled voice, A smile formed on Tony's lips. "I wish kid, but May will kill me if you don't go back to school, it's been almost a week. I know things are tough for you right now but..I'm only a phone call away if you need me, or Happy or Pepper to come pick you up yeah?" Peter let out a shaky breath.

"Okay..can..can you stay with me?" Peter asked, not wanting the billionaire to leave. "Of course Pete, I'm always here." He murmured to the kid as the two of them laid down on the full sized bed.

"Go to sleep kid.. I'll be here when you wake up." Tony said softly into the kids ear as he ran his hand down the kids back gently. He let out a breath a few minutes after he felt Peter's steady breathing, knowing the kid was sleeping.

"Love you Pete."Tony murmured, he was sure that he wouldn't be going to bed anytime soon, just in case if Peter needed him during the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Are you sure that it is wise to send the kid to school Tony?, it's only been a week." The former solider stated as flipped over the pancakes he was currently making for himself, Tony and Peter who was currently getting ready for school at the moment.

Tony pursed his lips before he sipped his coffee. "I told May that was going to be looking after him, I know it's only been a week Rogers, the kid is my responsibility, and if he has any issues with school I told him to call me or Happy to pick him up."

"Look Tony, I know you care for this kid, that you want to act like the parental figure in his life...but maybe rushing him back to the normal life isn't the best option right now, trust me I know exactly what that feels like." Tony sighed, knowing that the former solider was right but the kid needed to see other people instead of those that came and go in the Compound, he needed to be with kids his age.

"I know Steve, I know..but I just think that he needs to be with kids his own age instead of with adults, it's not healthy for him." Steve looked up from the griddle noticing that Peter was moving to sit down next to Tony.

"What's not healthy for who Mr. Stark?" Peter asked curiously. "Coffee. Its not healthy for Tony." Steve smirked a little as he changed the subject from Peter to Tony. The billionaire scoffed and took a sip of his coffee.

"There you go again acting all mother hen on me Rogers. I'm a grown man I can drink whatever I please." Steve chuckled as he placed their pancakes onto their plates. "Do you want anything else Peter?, I can make you extra." Peter shook his head.

"No thank you Mr. Rogers, These will be fine."Peter smiled a bit, though he wasn't really that hungry he knew that Tony would force him to at least eat one pancake, but with his metabolism he needed to eat more than a regular human.

"Well if you're sure." Steve went to the fridge after turning off the griddle and grabbed the orange juice pitcher from the fridge along with Peter's favorite mug so he could pour him a drink.

Peter wrinkled his nose at the sight of the orange juice. "Can't I have coffee like Mr. Stark?" Steve furrowed his eyebrows at the question. "Trust me Peter, You don't want to drink that stuff while you're young, it will ruin your sleep schedule." A pout formed on Peter's lips which made Tony chuckle.

"Come on kid, listen to the Captain here."Tony squeezed Peter's shoulder. "Eat those pancakes while you can, Happy should be here soon with your friends." Peter's eyes widened.

"Ned?, He's coming here?" Tony smirked a bit. "I kind of went through your phone last night while you were sleeping to contact them, told them that Happy was going to come pick them up." Peter's cheeks flushed lightly.

"Mr. Stark!" Tony let out a laugh before shaking his head. "No I didn't go through your phone Pete, I was just joking. Besides I had Friday contact them."

"Way to give the child a heart attack Tony."Steve scolded as he placed the mug of orange juice down next to Peter's plate. Tony smirked before he dug into his pancakes of course it wasn't usually for him to eat breakfast but now that Peter was living at the Compound, he had a reason to use the kitchen and he knew how much Steve loved to cook.

"You didn't have to do that you know...I could have met them at school."Peter murmured as he bit into his pancake slowly. He licked his lips from the syrup that had dripped off of his fork and onto his bottom lip.

"Kid, I know how much those friends mean to you and besides I didn't just contact Ned..that girl friend of yours, Michelle?, Tell you what she's a nice piece of work." Tony smirked a bit when he saw the redness form on Peter's face.

"Sh-She's not my girlfriend Mr. Stark..we're just friends." Tony scoffed when Peter tried to change the fact that he didn't have a crush on this Michelle. He could imagine himself teasing the kid from this point forward.

"Right, Just a friend. Whatever you say Pete." Peter pouted when Tony didn't believe him, he heard Steve chuckle, he sighed knowing he wasn't going to be let down for this.

"Peter?!" Of course they would choose now to show up, Peter cleared his throat after he took a drink of the orange juice. He didn't have time to react when he felt himself getting engulfed by two pairs of arms.

"Peter, Oh gosh, We had been so worried about you. We tried contacting your Aunt but she said that you haven't shown up at the apartment. But you're here!" MJ cried out as she held onto Peter tight. Not caring that she was in the same room as Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.

"Don't you dare, ever ever leave like that again you hear me?, You're not allowed to."MJ murmured into Peter's ear as she buried her face into Peter's neck, she had been so worried about him after the "dusting" when she found out that Peter had vanished along with the others, it had hurt her. But he was here now, and she would be damned to never let him out of her sight again.

"It's okay MJ, I'm here now, Thanks to and Mr. Rogers." Peter patted MJ's back awkwardly. MJ pulled back instantly at the names, she had been so blinded she didn't even see to who else was in the room, she had only been focused on Peter.

"Are you kids hungry? I have extra's." Steve offered as he lifted up the plate of extra pancakes and bacon.

"Y-You're Captain America.." Ned gasped, unable to help himself, he was actually in the same room as Captain America! This was the best day of his life.

"Please call me Steve."Steve smiled. "Peter, he told me to call him Steve...this is the best day of my life." Ned whispered to his best friend which made Peter chuckle.

"As much fun as this is, we should get going..come on MJ, Ned." Peter said suddenly after finished his first pancake. "Do we have to?! Can't we stay here?!" Ned cried out.

"Nope, come on let's go!"Peter quickly grabbed his bag that he had placed next to the kitchen island. He paused in his step before turning back to Tony who had an amused look on his face, he walked back over to the billionaire and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you Mr. Stark."Peter murmured as he hugged him, Tony placed his hand on top of Peter's and smiled a bit.

"You don't need to thank me Pete, I told you I would help you in anyway I can, and be there for you, and if your friends make you happy then they are more than welcome here." Tony said softly before he decided to let the kid go.

"Come on Peter, don't want to be late now." Happy said from the door as Ned and MJ were waiting for him. "Bye Mr. Stark!" Peter called out as he rushed out of the building with his friends.

Tony couldn't help but be proud at the kid, he hoped that he had a good day at school, knowing that he was safe with his friends made him fee at ease.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"You know the whole point of meditating Tony is to stay quiet and focused."Stephen mumbled opened his eyes, the wizard peeked over to the billionaire who was having a hard time sitting still and finding a perfect position.

"Unlike you doc, I don't have years of training with this.. and I can't stay still, I'm not built for this."Tony groaned, he leaned back slightly, his hands resting on the floor. "You were the one who agreed to do this weekly session Tony, you said it would help keep you calm..but it's clear you're worried about something."Stephen uncrossed his legs before moving to stand up onto his feet.

"Yes..Yes I'm worried about something..someone. Maybe..Maybe I should have let Peter go back to school just yet..maybe Rogers was right." Tony sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them. He moved to stand up onto his feet. "I'm going to go get him. Maybe he could try again next week." Tony murmured, he was about to head out of the door when he felt a tug on his arm.

"Really Strange?, Call this fabric off."Tony scowled as the Cloak had grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving the Sanctum. Strange let out a sigh. "Tony, I understand that you're worried about Peter, After everything that's happened..I get that, I'm worried about him to you know.." Stephen murmured. Blue eyes met brown, the two of them stared at each other for a moment.

"Instead of doing something rash..maybe call him? See if he's okay, He would have called by now if he needed you right?, And he would want you to relax." Stephen said softly as he rested his hands on Tony's shoulders, giving them a small rub, he nodded over to his Cloak who had pulled away from Tony's arm.

Tony knew that Stephen was right, that Peter would have called by now if the kid needed him, but there was something in the back of his mind that was nagging him to check on Peter, maybe it's because of the close bond he shared with the kid, that he thought of the kid as more than just an intern?, The kid was like a son to him, he would be damned if he let anything bad happen to him again.

The mechanical genius sighed, nodding his head to Strange's words, taking out his phone from his pocket he fumbled with it for a moment, the feeling of Strange's hands messaging his shoulders put him at ease. Of course he still wasn't used to people touching him in such a way, the only other one who had done this was Pepper.

Tony hovered his thumb over Peter's name on his contact list before he pressed it, pressing the phone to his ear he heard the phone ring a few times, he let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding in when he heard Peter's voice on the other end.

"Mr. Stark?, Is everything alright? Do the Avengers need me?." Peter had asked in a quiet voice which made Tony chuckle, knowing that he probably didn't want anyone else to know who he was talking to. "Nah Pete, I'm just checking on you, making sure you're okay, you don't need anything right?"

"I'm okay Mr. Stark, what about you?, Aren't you supposed to be at your yoga session with Mr. Strange?" Tony hummed, closing his eyes when he felt Stephen's hands moving to his lower back.

"Yes, I am actually right now, you know if you need anything Pete, Im here right?" Tony was pretty sure that he could hear the smile that formed on Peter's lips.

"I know Mr. Stark, listen I have to go! I'll see you at the lab later?" Peter asked, Tony chuckled again. "Alright kid. See you then." Tony said lowly as he hung up the phone call and placed his phone back into his pocket.

"He seems okay yeah?.' Tony nodded as he leaned into Stephen's arms."Yeah, Thanks again doc, I just..I don't want May to think she made a wrong choice with leaving the kid to me to take care of while she is gone." Tony murmured.

"You've been doing a good job so far, Peter is getting better, he's with his friends and he has you along with the other Avengers to look after him, Ms. Parker should have nothing to worry about." Stephen murmured into his ear, he pulled away some.

"Come on, if you want to feel relaxed you should do some more meditating." Stephen tugged him back over to where they had been sitting on their yoga mats previously.

"But I can't!" Tony cried out and pouted, he could try again but he would feel the need to do something with his hands, he always liked being kept busy, and doing yoga wasn't one of those things that he had in mind.

"Alright..why don't you lay down then." Stephen suggested. "I'll continue giving you the message that I was giving before, maybe that'll help you relax?" He rose an eyebrow to the genius. Tony chuckled.

"Well if I didn't know any better doc, one would think you're trying to seduce me." Stephen rolled his eyes. "Right, as if."He scoffed, "Come on Tony, let's just try it, if not for my sake then for Peter's."

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "of course you would pull that card."He murmured before moving to lay down on the yoga mat, making sure to kick off his shoes as he did so.

"Now..just close your eyes and try to relax, and I'll do all the work okay?"Stephen murmured to the billionaire as he knelt down next to him, his hands moving to rest on his shoulders. "Next time maybe you can bring out the candles and oil."Tony smirked.

"Shut up Stark."Stephen scowled and shook his head fondly before he continued to run his fingers down the billionaires back gently. One of these days he would get Stark to shut up. Maybe some day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"So..you and Strange huh?." Tony heard Bruce ask as he plopped down onto the stool in his lab. Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes. "There is nothing going on between Strange and I..we've just been close recently that's all." A smirk formed on doctor's lips at Tony's protest.

"Right, sure tell that to someone who doesn't have eyes Tony." Bruce had always loved to tease the billionaire, Tony was always the same with him, he knew not to over step boundaries or prod him the wrong way, which is why the two of them worked so great together.

"First Steve, and now you? Damn maybe I should have stayed in space." Bruce rolled his eyes. "You know you don't mean that Tony." A sigh left the billionaire's lips, he looked up at Bruce with a small smile.

"Of course I don't. I'm happy to be home, with everyone, I'm just happy that everything is how it should be and there should be no more surprises." Tony pursed his lips, remembering those were the exact words that he had said to Pepper, but he shook the feeling off.

"Did someone say surprises?" Tony's ears perked up when he heard the kid's voice. "Pete!, hey kiddo! I was wondering when you would be stopping by." Tony grinned. "I hope you don't mind but I brought my friend with me." Peter said shyly as he dropped his school bag near his stool.

"Michelle right?, We met this morning for a brief moment." Tony said as he extended his hand to the young woman. Michelle furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of Tony's extended hand, she glanced over at Peter who was watching the two of them with a hopeful gaze.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark." Michelle smiled even though it was forced, she had her reasons for not liking Stark, but if Peter wanted her to get along with the billionaire then she would. Tony scoffed and shook the kid's hand.

"Please, call me Tony, any friend of Pete's is welcome here." Tony smiled, he glanced over at Bruce who cleared his throat.

"Oh right, Michelle, this is Bruce Banner." MJ's eyes widened, of course she had heard of the legendary Bruce Banner, Peter always talked about him, rambled on and on about him and how amazing he was, but she never thought she would actually meet him.

"Wow, Bruce Banner, it's an honor to meet you." Bruce chuckled, he extended his hand out to the young woman. "It's nice to meet you finally. Peter always talks about you." Peter's eyes widened, dropping his books on the counter in front of him.

"T-That's not true!." Peter felt his cheeks flush, why did they have to chose now to tease him while MJ was here?, Life was cruel.

"Relax Pete, we're just teasing you kiddo, no need to turn red." Tony chuckled softly, he gestured for MJ to come further into the room. "So, what were you working on Mr. Stark?, anything I can help you with?" Peter asked curiously, he glanced at the tablets that were laid out on the desk in front of him.

"Oh, It's something that I've been meaning to work on for a while now.."Tony pursed his lips, wondering how much MJ knew about Peter, wondered if she knew about his other identity, but he decided to drop that for now.

"Uh..Mr. Stark?.."Peter's eyes widened at the sight of a portal opening up into the billionaire's lab. Tony quickly went over to the portal. "NO! Get back!" Tony' could hear his heart beating fast through his ears as he heard Strange's voice on the other side.

"What is going on Peter?!' MJ cried out as she rushed over to him, was this what he dealt with on a daily basis?.

"Strange?!, Strange are you alright?!" Tony asked frantically, he jumped when he saw Stephen's body land on the floor in front of him, the portal closed instantly behind him.

"Oh god..Mr. Stark, he's bleeding!" Peter moved closer to the two of them. Tony raised his hand to stop Peter from coming closer.

"Strange?..Stephen?..hey it's okay, you're safe now.."Tony said calmly as he tried to reassure the doctor who was trying to get up onto his knees.

"Tony?..oh god..I thought I had it under control."Stephen groaned as he could feel blood seeping through his robe. "Damn it..I just cleaned this." His eyes started closing. "Bruce!, A little help!"Tony said frantically as he went to lift up the wizard.

"Damn it..we need to bring him to the medical room Tony! He's bleeding terribly!" Bruce said as he went to lift the other side of the wizard to help him stand on his feet.

"There's not enough time Bruce, just lay him on the workstation, clean him up." Tony murmured, he tried to stay calm but he was worried about Strange, what had happened?, He was there just a little while ago, had the sanctum been attacked?

Bruce groaned as he lifted Strange onto the workstation, making sure it was clear. "I need cotton swabs, a warm cloth and a bandage wrap. MJ could you grab them?, Peter I need your help to hold him down." Peter looked at MJ who was obviously going to question him about who this man was.

"They're in that supply cabinet..I always made sure there's supplies down here in case Tony did something reckless." Tony rolled his eyes. "Now is not the time to poke fun at the billionaire doc." Tony was by Stephen's side who could hardly keep his eyes open.

"Stephen..hey, hey look at me..focus on my voice, we need you to stay awake, just until we clean you up." Tony murmured, he reached out his hand and cupped the wizard's chin.

"Tony..."Stephen groaned when he felt Bruce rip open the robe so he could get into the wound. "Stephen, what was that? What happened? Why didn't you contact us?" Tony asked with worry, his hands still cupped onto Stephen's face.

MJ quickly came back with the supplies that Bruce had needed and placed them down next to the doctor. She glanced at Peter who was waiting for his instructions.

"Inter dimensional demon.. I..I tried to stop it myself before it started to wreck havoc on the city..I didn't want to worry you guys." Stephen murmured, he could feel himself getting tired, but the feeling of Tony's hands on his face was keeping him awake.

"Damn it Strange..you always know how to get yourself into trouble." Tony whispered, he looked up, seeing Peter who had a worried look on his face.

"It'll be okay Pete. Bruce will patch him up and everything will be fine." Stephen nodded, he let out a shaky breath as he tried to reassure Peter, he let out a loud groan when Bruce started dabbing his wound with alcohol.

"Damn it."Stephen hissed, closing his eyes tight from the pain, he felt another pair of hands on his shoulder, knowing it's Peter he relaxed a bit.

"Well..I guess now would be the wrong time to introduce you to my friend MJ." Peter murmured which made Stephen chuckle only to gasp out from pain at the sudden movement.

"Nice to meet you MJ..i'm sorry it was under terrible circumstances." MJ rolled her eyes when he had apologized. "Don't mention it..it' fine." She said softly, she was relieved when she saw that the bleeding had finally stopped.

"Stephen?, I need you to sit up for me now okay?.." Bruce said calmly as he helped Tony and Peter bring the wizard into a sitting position, another groan left the wizard's lips.

"Damn it." Stephen growled. "Language Stephen." Stephen rolled his eyes at Tony's attempt to joke. "Douchebag" Stephen groaned once more as he lifted up his arms so Bruce could wrap a bandage around his chest.

"You know you shouldn't come into my lab like that again..next time you might be.."Tony let out a shaky breath, no he didn't want to think that could be a possibility but it could, he could have been dead, or worse.

"Hey..Don't think about that Tony, I'm here, thanks to you, Bruce, Peter and MJ.."Stephen extended his hand and rested it on top of his. A small smile formed on the billionaire's face.

"You know you have so much you have to explain..don't you Peter?.." MJ whispered to Peter who paled at the thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"You know Peter..when you spoke highly of Mr. Stark and your internship with Stark industries..you never mentioned that you saved magical wizards from a near death experience." MJ murmured as the two of them headed out of the lab, knowing that Bruce, Tony and Stephen would need some time alone so Stephen could heal properly, this was a better time to show MJ around he supposed.

"i know..there's..there's a lot that you need to know MJ..so much that I want to tell you, but.." Peter found himself nervous to speak at that moment, he wanted to tell her so many things, but he couldn't find the words. Ned was always more bolder than him in these type of situations.

"Peter you know you can tell me anything, I won't judge you for it..I mean..I may tease you a bit, but you know that's how I work." MJ reached out and took his hand in hers, the sudden contact made Peter's cheeks flush, the two of them had been secretly dating for a while now, only Ned and now his Aunt May knows that he is Spider-Man, he wasn't ready for MJ to find out.

But Mr. Stark was getting suspicious, he could tell by the way he was teasing them earlier. He really liked MJ, and he knew that she liked him too, but they didn't need everyone knowing right now, especially when MJ didn't know that he was Spider-Man.

"I know..i know I can trust you MJ.."Peter said, he laced their fingers together as a small smile formed on his lips, the idea of telling MJ that he was Spider-Man rang through his mind as the two of them made their way to the lounge area.

"Peter!, I didn't know you would be stopping by today, Who's your friend?"MJ's eyes widened, no way, she couldn't be standing in front of the great Black Widow, her lips parted as she tried to find the words to speak, but she couldn't.

"Oh..H-Hello Ms. Widow..um..this is..this is my friend MJ." Peter felt his cheeks flush, damn it, so much for keeping a low profile, of course the other Avengers would show up at the wrong time.

"Peter, how many times have I told you to call me Nat." Natasha chuckled at the sight of Peter and his flushed cheeks. She glanced down at MJ who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"MJ huh?, nice to meet you. You can call me Natasha." She gave the teen a smile. "What are you two doing today?" She asked, usually around this time Peter was in Tony's lab, helping the man work on his latest project.

"Oh..um..something..something came up with Mr. Stark..I wanted to show MJ around." Peter said while rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

"Alright..well if you two need anything don't hesitate to call me alright Peter?"Peter nodded watching as Natasha headed to the elevator that would take her to her room on the second floor.

MJ was in loss for words, Peter knew who Black Widow was?, Did he know everyone else to then?, Well it was obvious that he knew Captain America and Bruce Banner. She wanted to ask him so many things, but she didn't know where to start.

"Peter.."MJ watched as Peter looked up, his brown eyes now focusing on hers, she could feel her heart racing. "Peter I need you to be honest with me..completely honest..if we're going to make this work..you need to okay?" Peter's lips parted, his heart was beating so fast, he was sure it was going to leap out of his chest.

"Are you Spider-Man." Mj asked softly, Peter's eyes widened when she had asked the question he was hoping she wouldn't ask, he tried to come up with an excuse, as a reason to how he knew Black Widow. But he was failing to come up with an answer .

"I.."Peter glanced around hoping that someone would come into the room to stop him from answering, he knew that he should just shrug it off, laugh and say that he wasn't Spider-Man, tell her that she was just seeing things, but he couldn't lie to her, he didn't want to lie to her. He wasn't that type of person.

"Yes..MJ..I-I'm Spider-Man.." MJ didn't know what to think, that she had been right?, all of those times that she had been watching from afar, keeping close eye on him, keeping Flash at bay, even going so far as to keeping tabs on his classes, she had been right. Peter Parker was Spider-Man.

"W-Who else knows..well I mean..besides the Avengers." MJ asked calmly, her eyes still focused on Peter's, he wasn't about to let go of him, she had to painfully watch in the shadows as Peter had fallen for Liz Alan, and now that she had Peter, she wasn't about to let him go anytime soon, She cared so much for him, in her own way.

Peter swallowed hard, he glanced down at their hands, wondering if he should pull away, but he didn't want her to think that he didn't trust her with his secret. "M-May and Ned..."MJ's eyes widened when he told her that Ned knew.

"Well..it makes sense.."MJ nodded, "You are so close, for a bit I thought you two were dating before you gained a crush on Liz." Peter's cleared his throat which caused MJ to chuckle. "Relax..I know you're not, but I can't help what I think..you know me." MJ whispered.

"MJ..you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone, no one else can know..if everyone knew.. bad things could happen..I can't..I don't want to be responsible for another death.." Peter said as tears formed in his eyes, MJ's heart clenched at the sight.

"Peter..I won't tell anyone..I promise, you can trust me." She murmured as she rested her forehead against his, Peter calmed down instantly when she cupped his face with her hands.

'Thank you.."He said with a small smile, MJ smiled back, she leaned in and kissed his cheek gently before wrapping him into a hug, sure they had a lot to discuss later but right now she just wanted to be with him.

"Well this confirms my theory." Tony grinned as he watched MJ kiss Peter's cheek, Stephen and Bruce sighed.

"You know that's an invasion of privacy Tony." Stephen scolded as he placed his hand on his bruised chest, he leaned against Tony as the billionaire watched Peter and MJ having a special moment.

"Hey, this is my building and that is my kid, I have every right to invade is privacy Doc." Stephen sighed, a small smile formed on his lips, he surely fell for a man who would go through lengths to making sure that his kid was okay, even if it wasn't his kid.

"Of course Tony.." He murmured, sighing contently when he felt Tony's arm around his waist, Bruce couldn't help but smile at the sight.


End file.
